Just a Lesson in Dueling
by Yami Arike
Summary: Yugi Mutou has decided he needs to teach Seto Kaiba the 'heart of the cards'. All goes according to plan, that is, until Yami Yugi takes over and decides to make it a little more interesting.....


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I simply come up with various pairings between all the guys. ^_^.. this was my first Yami/Seto fic..   
hope you like it. If not.. -_- oh well...  
R/R!!!  
  
  
JUST A LESSON IN DUELING   
  
Unwillingly, Seto Kaiba entered the room of Yugi Moto.  
"Tell me again why I have to do this?" Kaiba demanded, pulling off his jacket and shoes, sitting cross-legged on the blue comforter.  
"Because you need to totally understand the heart of the cards." Yugi replied, following suit and sitting across from Kaiba. He pulled out his deck.  
"You brought your cards, right?"  
Kaiba nodded, taking the deck out of his pocket and setting it on the comforter. Yugi smiled.  
"Here, take my deck. Shuffle it and put any card you wish on top."  
Wondering what Yugi was up to, but obeying, Kaiba took the cards and shuffled them slowly, noting he put the Mystical Elf on top.  
"Now set them back down on the comforter."  
Kaiba did so, and Yugi reached for the top card. Before lifting it up, he concentrated a bit, the wadjet glowing soft gold in his forehead. He picked up the card, turning it for Kaiba to see. It was the Dark Magician.  
"What the..?! How did you do that?" Kaiba asked, noting the wadjet was gone.  
"Simple. I used my Shadow powers. You have them too. Enough to affect my Duel with the dark side of you a while ago. Kaiba.. you have to open your mind. Listen to me, okay? I know what I'm saying."  
Kaiba bit his lip.  
"If you'd rather.." Yugi half-said, touching the Millennium Puzzle and transforming into Yami. The stern Yami looked into Kaiba's eyes.  
"Are you ready to try or not?" he demanded. Kaiba nodded. Yami picked up Kaiba's deck and shuffled, taking two cards out and setting the deck back down.  
"I took out two of your Blue Eyes White Dragons. There is only one left, and it isn't on top. Focus, Kaiba. Beileve."   
Hesitantly, Kaiba touched the deck hesitantly. He drew.  
Kuomori Dragon.  
"You're not thinking purely, Kaiba. You can do this."  
"No I can't! I'm not magical, I'm not special, I'm just a rich bastard who thinks power is everything!!" Kaiba exclaimed. Yami's eyes grew soft.  
"No you're not. You're determined, and passionate, and caring, and smart, and a great Duelist." Yami said gently. Kaiba's eyes widened, watching with awe as Yami shuffled the deck again and set it down.  
"You can do this, Kaiba. Close your eyes and concentrate."  
For once, Kaiba didn't argue. Closing his blue eyes, he instantly felt Yami's warm hand cover his own.  
"I'm going to help you, Kaiba. Your problem is you always think you're alone. You thought that until you opened up to Mokuba. But even now…" Yami's grip tightened, "you're still lonely."  
The words stung. He was right.  
"The heart of the cards isn't necessarily in the deck, Kaiba. Half of it is, yes. The other half is here." Yami said, abandoning Kaiba's hand in favor for his chest. The reincarnated Pharaoh's hand rested over Kaiba's heart.  
"You have a heart Kaiba. Sometimes I think you forget that." Yami said slowly. Was Kaiba imagining things, or was the tingle he felt on his cheeks a blush?  
"Try again." Yami said, guiding Kaiba's hand to the deck. Kaiba let out a breath, reassured by the burning fingers entwining with his own. He drew.  
"Kaiba.. look.."  
Kaiba opened his eyes. The Blue Eyes White Dragon stared up at him from his own hand. Kaiba smiled, amazed at the Shadow Powers Yami had brought out in him. He also noted Yami was still holding his hand. For some strange reason, Kaiba didn't mind.  
"I did it! Yami.. thanks.. what else do I need to know?" the brown haired one questioned. Yami chuckled.  
"There's a lot, Kaiba. Are you willing to listen to me?"  
"Yes."  
"First, we need to find out if I can give you some of my own powers."  
"But.. why?" Kaiba asked. Yami said nothing, just stared straight into Kaiba's undaunting blue eyes.  
"Let me say one thing, Kaiba. Often, in Ancient Egypt, people would carry around amulets, or some kind of representative of their special Duel Monster. Mine is the Dark Magician.. and yours.. the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
"Why?" Kaiba asked. Yami pressed his forehead to Kaiba's.  
"Because that's what you are. A deadly, powerful, dangerous, sleek, desirable, untamable sexy dragon with the most compelling blue eyes I've ever known."  
Kaiba felt a jerk. He was hurled into a kind of mental vortex, appearing as a shadowy form in the Dark Realm.  
"Yami? Are you here? Yami?" he called. Yami appeared in front of him, dressed in black leather pants and a tight tank top.  
"Where are we?"  
"The Shadow Realm. We won't be for long, though. Only while my powers are transferred to you, that's all."  
"Ya-"  
Kaiba was cut off in seconds by returning to the present. Slowly, Yami opened his eyes and stared into Kaiba's blue ones.  
"-mi?" he finished quietly. Gently, Yami's lips touched Kaiba's. Strangely, Kaiba didn't detest the feeling. After a soft kiss, Yami began to explore. He took a risk, his small, warm tongue caressing the seam of Kaiba's lips, begging entry.   
And for some reason, Kaiba gave it.  
Yami's tongue delved inside Kaiba's mouth, tentatively touching Kaiba's tongue. Slowly Kaiba responded, making the kiss mutual, to Yami's pleasure.  
"Mmph.. Kaiba.." he uttered, being taken over by the hot, deep intensity of the kiss. After a few minutes, for the sake of getting air, the two pulled apart. Kaiba was flushed like he had never been in his life, his breath coming in short pants. He then noticed Yami's hand moving steadily up his arm and shivered.  
"What are you..?"  
His answer came quickly. With his free hand, Yami carefully set all the Duel Monster cards on the nightstand. The reincarnated Pharaoh licked his lips and pushed Kaiba down hard on the bed. The brown-haired bishounen blinked.  
"Yami Yugi..!"  
Yami blinked. Barely anyone called him that. It made him feel good inside.  
"Oh, come off it, Seto. You know you want to."  
Kaiba stared. Only Mokuba called him Seto in a regular basis. But.. was Yami right…? It didn't matter, because the gold and red haired boy was already undoing the top buttons to his shirt, already unzipping his pants, and already discarding his own clothes.   
I've always wanted this, I just never wanted to admit it…  
Kaiba reached up and pulled Yami down by the back of his neck. Shuddering in delight at the first act of acceptance, the Pharaoh eagerly piled his and Kaiba's shirts on the floor. Noting how good it felt; hot skin against hot skin; Kaiba grit his teeth to prevent a moan. Yami nuzzled his ear.  
"Be loud, nobody's home. Not until later.." and to prove his claim Yami's fingers wandered down to Kaiba's unzipped fly.  
"Aa..aaaaa.. Yami…" was the sounds heard in the next few seconds. Yugi grinned.  
"Seto.. o..o.."  
--  
Kaiba awoke, being shaken frantically by Yami.  
"Get dressed! Joey and the others are coming!" he whispered hurriedly. Kaiba nodded and clothed himself ceremoniously at lightning speed. His eyes wandered to Yami's.  
"So.. now what?"  
"So now I see you next Saturday." Yami said warmly, kissing the side of the CEO's mouth.  
"Why?"  
"To teach you the 'heart of the cards', of course." Yami said playfully. Kaiba knew well what he meant. Grinning and taking his deck from the nightstand, he went to leave.  
"Seto, you forgot one!" Yami called. Kaiba turned. Yami was holding up a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"Keep it for now, " he said, smiling, "in case you get lonely before next Saturday."  
* 


End file.
